


Time Bomb Explosion

by debohiolady



Category: Adommy - Fandom
Genre: Adam felt like a walking time bomb, M/M, waiting on someone to light a fuse and Tommy had the match!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:19:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debohiolady/pseuds/debohiolady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This never happened. Please read and comment.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Time Bomb Explosion

**Author's Note:**

> This never happened. Please read and comment.

Time Bomb Explosion

 

It was after 11 before he got home: tired, hot, sticky and slimy from working in the studio, just ready to climb into bed. But Tommy had a Manhattan mixed, with a cherry even, waiting for him, placing it in his hand as he walked in the door. Adam pressed his lips on his cheek with a quick, “Thanks, Doll” and a wink. "I'll be back in a few" as he strode away with the drink in his hand. He returned in roughly 15 minutes, hair wet from the shower, skin blushing pink from the hot water, holding the empty glass in his hand.

Tommy had already pulled a couple things out of the refrigerator, “You look tired tonight, I’m guessing you didn’t eat. I know how you are once you get in that studio. You never take time to eat.” tsking like a mother hen. He took the glass, handing him a Dr. Pepper this time.

Adam was a little hungry so he picked up the broccoli salad Tommy had placed on the counter. He grabbed the bag of potato chips, flipping his head saying, “This is enough, come sit out by the pool with me Glitter Baby”. He sat in the chaise lounge chair, sipped on his drink, nibbled food, listening to the soft bobble of the pool filter bouncing up and down while chitchatting about silly things and important things as well.

Tommy thought Adam seemed adjusted to the fact that Sauli had moved back to Finland. He knew Adam missed him but it had been 3 months and Tommy thought he had helped Adam through the worst of it. Adam was a mess at first when Sauli told him he wanted to go home. He said it was just too difficult for him to live in the U.S. and Adam certainly couldn’t give up his career to move to Finland so they parted ways. Tommy helped pick up the pieces like any best friend would. He would always be there for Adam. He held him through the crying, he monitored him through the drinking, cock blocked him from boy toys wanting to use him, helped him get his strength back and encouraged him to get back to his music. And through it all he fell in love with Adam, though never letting on.

Tommy sat across from him, sitting sideways on his chaise, listening intently, loving the richness of Adams voice, but hearing the weariness in the tone. His heart ached because he knew Adam was working so hard to get his album completed. It was running behind schedule. Fans were getting antsy—hell they were practically busting down the gates at the end of the drive. Management was getting a little agitated because they wanted to start seeing some results from their advancement so Adam was putting in long hours at the studio, along with meetings with management, taping interviews to air in about a month. The list was endless and the hours grueling. Yet he knew this is what Adam lived for. It was what gave him the adrenaline rush. He could sleep 4 or 5 hours, wake up ready to head into a new day no matter what the agenda was, with refreshed stamina. He noticed Adam stifling a yawn, his eyelids begging to fall down as exhaustion was finally settling in. Tommy reached his hand out, “Come on bro, you need sleep.”

Adam nodded his agreement, realizing as he tried to lift himself from the chaise, he was more tired than he realized.

Tommy tugged, then leaned, putting Adams arm around his shoulder as he pulled up to try to help draw Adam to a standing position.

They walked down the hallway as Tommy guided Adam toward his room, flipped the light switch on, released Adam to sit on the side of bed. Tommy had spent a lot of time there over the last 3 months, sleeping in the spare bedroom. In the beginning Adam was too distraught or drunk that Tommy didn’t feel he could leave him alone overnight. There were many nights long makeup smears down his face left evidence of the waterfalls that had flowed from his eyes and he watched as Adam curled up like a fetus inside the womb, wrestling with tortured memories in his sleep. While Tommy would sit on the floor beside the bed, tears wetting his shirt, unbeknownst to Adam. Watching Adam in pain, pained Tommy down to his core. When he finally was able to sleep he dealt with demons in his head telling him Adam would never return Tommy’s love.

Adam reached out and wrapped his hand around Tommy wrist, somewhat whining, “Don’t go Tommy.”

Tommy responded, “I’ll just be across the hall, Adam.”

“No, Tommy, please stay with me” sadness creeping through Adam’s lips.

Tommy’s heart broke. “kay Adam, I’m here”. He started unbuttoning Adam’s shirt without even thinking. He’d done this so many times but usually Adam was so drunk he couldn’t even help or didn’t even remember being helped. This time was different.p>

Yes, Adam was tired but he was coherent and his eyes sparked as Tommy worked the buttons of his shirt. Adam glanced down, watching Tommy unbutton the last button, and the shirt fell open. Realization fell on Tommy as it dawned on him he really didn’t need to be helping Adam undress tonight. Adam was certainly capable of doing it himself. He let his hands fall to his sides as an awkward silence filled the room. Tommy’s eyes darted away, his mind muddled as to what to say or do. He mumbled, “Uuuhhh, I’ll just go"… and the rest of the sentence fell away incomplete as Adam stood up, reached and started lifting Tommy’s t-shirt over his head, letting it fall on the floor.

Tommy’s heart started to thud, he felt beads of sweat building on his brow, swirling muddled thoughts of confusion and anticipation combined.

Adam reached for the snap on Tommy’s jeans, his eyes blazing into Tommy’s as he pulled down the zipper.

Tommy nerves were jumping out of his skin, he was certain Adam could feel them. He had thought of something like this for weeks now but never in his wildest dream did he really expect anything to happen. He knew Adam still had feelings for Sauli but if there was any chance that Adam could switch some of that love to Tommy he was going to try.  
Tommy’s jeans fell to the floor.

Adam stepped aside, pulling the bedspread and top sheet back, motioning for Tommy to slide onto the bed.

“Ummm Adam, sorry but I sleep in the nude” Tommy remarked.

“No problem” Adam smirked.

Tommy dropped his underwear and eased between the sheets shivering at the coolness against his skin. He wasn’t sure what was going to happen but had trouble controlling his nervousness.

Adam unsnapped his own jeans, reached to flip the light switch off, yanking his pants along with the under shorts off, matching Tommy’s nakedness then slipped between the sheets also. The moonlight was streaming into the room, casting a hazy glow. Facing Tommy, fluffing his pillow, he scooted down lower. Adrenaline had reversed his weariness.

Tommy wasn’t sure what to do. He thought maybe Adam just intended for them to share bed space and nothing else. He also thought maybe he should give Adam some extra room so he inched away, creating a larger space between them.

Adam reached his arm around Tommy’s waist, scootching him back to the middle of the bed, asking, “Why you moving clear over there Tommy?”

Tommy sputtered, “Uummmm eeerrrr, welllll I”

Adam cut the words off again as he rolled toward him for a kiss, their naked bodies pressing close, his fingers carded in Tommy’s hair. Lips met in a sweet slow kiss but sparks ignited and built as Adams fingers knotted into a fist in Tommy’s hair. He wrapped a leg over the top of Tommy’s leg pulling it between his own as his hand started sliding along, caressing the thigh gliding up to his ass.

Tommy felt Adam’s hardness poking into his stomach, making his own cock expand and jerk along with stirring up a slew of tingling sensations. Tommy and Adam had kissed hundreds of times for the concerts but this kissing was way beyond the teasing fun kissing. This was intense, sexy, sensual mind blowing kissing and Tommy absolutely was on cloud nine.

Adam lowered his mouth, kissing Tommy’s chin, licking along the jawline, nibbling his ear lobe, pressing his hips closer against Tommy’s. Easing lower Adam nips tiny bites into his chest moving lower until he circles his tongue around the nipple, sucking between his lips, teeth gnashing gently, evoking moans of delight from Tommy’s lips.  
His hand gripping between the legs, fingers clenching, pulling at the engorged cock fast and furious as Tommy arches up in delight, moaning loudly. Adam pushes Tommy on his back increasing the speed of his palm at the cock, Tommy’s hips thrusting up to match Adam’s rhythm. He moves lower placing kisses along the stomach then pulls Tommy’s legs apart, easing between them, open to his face, as he holds the cock still now. He licks at the head, tasting pre-cum that is puddled at the hole. Tommy squeals “Ohhh shit---adam that’s so soooo…mmmmm. Opening his mouth, Adam slides the cock down inside, tightening the muscles around as he pulls back strongly, sucking wildly in and out- the tongue lapping then slipping along the shaft and around the backside, licking like an ice cream cone, then back up for the tip of his tongue to delve into the little hole.

Tommy is wiggling on the bed, left hand clenched in the bed sheet, right  
fingers wrapped around rung of the brass headboard as Adams hand pushes under Tommy’s ass, lifting for more openness wildly sucking and licking the balls and his tongue tickling the anus until Tommy is panting uncontrollably. His head flailing wildly against the pillow, burst of light in his head, feeling the intense surge, hot flames shooting from his cock as he feels release as Adam moves up and sucks it out of him.

Tommy sinks back exhausted then giggles as Adam continues to lick all the spilt cum from around Tommy’s cock tickling the over sensitive head.

“Mmmmmmmmm” Adam moans. He moves back up along side Tommy, on his back, slips his arm around Tommy’s shoulder, drawing him close. Tommy’s head rests on Adam’s chest. As exhaustion finally sets in Adam mumbles, “Nite my kitty ”.

Tommy mews with a smile hidden from Adam’s view, a flutter to his brain announces, it's a start.

They slept like a babies the rest of the night.


End file.
